project_xivafandomcom-20200215-history
Nex
Nex is a powerful Zarosian general. She is a Zaryte from the plane Freneskae. She is located in the Ancient Prison, sealed away in the back of the God Wars Dungeon. With a combat level of 1001, she ranks amongst the most powerful monsters in Project Xiva. Nex is an immensely powerful entity and is one of Zaros' most powerful weapons of war. |} History In Zaros's quest to recruit mortal races, he made a promise to the Dragon Riders to solve their infertility crisis. In order to do this, he returned to Freneskae to harvest Mah's elder energy and manipulate life. Zaros considered his creations a failure. Although the proper name for these life forms is Zarytes, Zaros called them nihil as they meant "nothing to him." One of the nihil, although originally shunned by the others, outgrew and outwitted the rest. It was for this reason that Zaros implanted a sliver of his being into the nihil and granted it sentience, for if he left her, the others would have overwhelmed and destroyed her. This nihil as she came to call herself was Nex. Following Zaros's downfall in the Second Age, a group of Zarosians were working to secure the area around the Mahjarrat ritual site to gain the upper hand. The leader of these Zarosians was Nex. Gaining power whenever she battled, Nex was considered unstoppable. Despite her immense strength, the forces of Saradomin were eventually able to imprison Nex and the powerful Zarosian army around the beginning of the Third Age. With much effort and sacrifice, the Saradominists managed to lead Nex and her army into a large ice cavern, where they enchanted them into a frozen sleep. Afterwards, the Saradominist forces built the Temple of Lost Ancients around it, ending the Battle for the Ritual Site. Nearly a thousand years later a flock of aviantese transporting a newly created Godsword were ambushed by an army of demons as they passed through the mountains of Trollheim. Outnumbered, the aviantese were forced to retreat, into the temple. Each of the gods — Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin, Zamorak — sent combatants to this temple, beginning the battle for the godsword. Years after these God Wars began, Saradominist priests (one of whom was Ashuelot Reis) were approached by a mysterious figure who spoke of Guthix. This entity taught them that Guthix was the only god who could end the chaos and stop the war. The priests abandoned the cause of Saradomin and became followers of Guthix. Their new leader taught them the ways of druids which included an ancient ritual that supposedly had the power to awaken Guthix itself. The priests and their leader performed the ritual, but the result was not what they had expected; the priests had accidentally reopened the prison, releasing Nex. Their leader, the one who convinced them to side with him and perform the ritual, revealed himself to be Sliske, a loyal Zarosian Mahjarrat. Due to the length of her enchanted sleep, Nex was not at full strength. Despite this, she quickly laid waste to vast quantities of combatants from all opposing sides. Rapidly gaining power from her participation in battle, she would soon be at full strength once again. Brought together by a common and powerful enemy, all four sides participating in the battle for the godsword united in battle against Nex. After the intense struggle, Nex and her army were ultimately trapped again, behind the frozen door. When the God Wars Dungeon became accessible again in modern times, adventurers who entered seeking the godsword had ventured inside the gods' chambers and found pieces of the key to the sealed prison. With the frozen key completed, Nex could be engaged in combat once again. Location Category:Bestiary